


Knight In Shining Shin Guards

by Just_A_Villain



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Villain/pseuds/Just_A_Villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon has everything going for him. He is an amazing athlete, has a large friend group, and he is a shoo in for prom court. There is only one thing missing from his life: A prom queen. But he doesn't want that. He wants a king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Shining Shin Guards

Dallon sighed. He was once again surrounded by his fellow soccer players. All of them were just Neanderthals who gained pleasure from being douchebags to the rest of the school. Yet, the whole school worshiped them, him especially. Dallon was the captain of the team, why wouldn't the school love him? He was tall, well defined, and handsome. The perfect Prom king. But something was missing from his life: A prom queen. Every girl in the school was falling at his feet, dying to be his girlfriend. But in reality, Dallon didn't want a queen. He wanted a king. A knight in shining armor to sweep him off his cleat-wearing feet. But Dallon couldn't ruin his image. So he just turned down girl after girl, date after date. He was waiting to gain the confidence to ask a guy out. But therein lies the problem. Because of the closed minds of his peers, there was only one boy at school who had the courage to come out of the closet. Brendon Urie, social outcast. Dallon thought he had the most adorable red glasses and gorgeous full, pouty lips. And his hips, forget about it. Dallon stops his train of thought there, moving back into his conversation with Pete, his 2nd in command. "Thinking about the state finals?" Pete asked, glancing over at Patrick, the team's water boy. "Yeah," Dallon lied, "I've been pretty nervous about it." "We all know you're going to lead us to victory!" Pete said loudly causing the rest of the table to cheer. "Dallon has got our back." Kenneth, the goalie, said. Dallon just nodded before gathering his things and heading to the library. 

It was quiet when he walked in. The librarian, Mrs. Joseph, welcomed him. The entire school knew him by name. Dallon smiled his mega watt smile and went to the back table where Brendon usually sat. Of course, there Brendon was, his nose buried in a book about... Classic rock? "Whatcha reading?" Dallon said, slipping into the seat across from him. "A book about music. Why are you talking to me?" Brendon replied, pushing his glasses back into place in the cutest of ways. "I needed some quiet." Dallon replied, being careful not to stare at Brendon's lips. "And talking to me is quiet?" Brendon replied in a huff, obviously wanting to get back to reading about the band Rush. "You're different. You're not like the other people at this school." Dallon said, staring deeply into Brendon's eyes. "Because I'm gay?" Brendon asks, gaining interest in the conversation. "No, because you have a brain." Dallon says, smiling. Brendon can't help but let a small grin grace his face. "I'm nothing special." Brendon says, redness blotching his cheeks. "Yes, you are. I can prove it." Dallon says. "How?" Brendon asks, tilting his head to the side. "Go on a date with me." Dallon says. "What? Why would you ask me to go on a date with you?" Brendon asks, pinching himself on the arm to make sure this is actually happening to him. "Because you're special. We've been over this." Dallon says, smiling so big that his face hurts. "Okay. I'll go out with you." Brendon says, closing his book. Two weeks later, Dallon won the state soccer finals with a game winning goal, his boyfriend Brendon cheering him on from the bleachers.

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up making a little series of just short one shots. I don't know.


End file.
